


Blankets

by enkelimagnus



Series: WosSapphicSept18 [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Actress Izzy, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Chef Maia Roberts, Disney Star Clary, F/F, Multi, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: A soft reunion between Clary, Maia and Izzy.Sapphic September: Prompts 20: Blankets & Celebrity AU





	Blankets

The key turned in the door of the fabulous penthouse the Lightwoods owned in New York. More than the Lightwoods, it was mostly Isabelle’s New York pied-à-terre, and she absolutely loved it. 

She loved it more than her house in LA, that was for sure. There was something about New York, the energy that she couldn’t find anywhere else. LA was good for work, when she shot there, or went to premieres. New York was for life. And it wasn’t far from the family mansion in the Hamptons. 

She opened the door and sighed softly. Finally home. She had an hour or two to get the house in order, for Clary and Maia’s arrival. Her driver put the suitcases into the lobby and she thanked him and gave him a tip. She took out her phone and posted a quick insta story warning everyone that she had finally arrived in New York. 

She knew her girlfriends would see it. They both had passes for the garage, so they could get in and out of the building without getting caught by paparazzi. What a life they led, really. Poor rich girls. Poor Hollywood Sweethearts.

She took her suitcases to the master suite and started unpacking, pulling her clothes into the dressing room and her makeup and skincare into the bathroom. Clary and Maia’s stuff were already there. They lived there too, much more often than Izzy did. 

She truly wished she could see them more often than she did. They both travelled too, between LA and New York, and the three of them shared their homes. Clary’s house in LA, and Izzy’s in New York. 

Izzy had met Clary on set for a tv show. Clary had just been cast as Ariel, in Disney’s live action remake of the Little Mermaid. She’d been young, closeted, and a bit self-loathing. They’d clicked immediately. She’d opened up a little. Clary was still in the closet, most rumors having her dating one of Izzy’s brothers. 

But it was Izzy that Clary loved, and with Izzy that she spent so many of her nights. They’d started seeing each other more and more in the months following their meeting, until they’d started dating. Clary had taken Izzy to Hell’s Kitchen, for one of the tapings of the show, on their six-month anniversary. 

That was where they’d met Maia. They’d sat at the chef’s table, both in a mix between casual and so dress-up clothing. Maia had been one of the chefs on the show, under Ramsay’s wing. And now she was one of the US’ most respected chefs.

They all led insane starstruck lives, and they were all thankful for what they had. The only thing that was missing, really, was for them to be allowed not to hide. Clary couldn’t easily come out as a lesbian while still with Disney. If there wasn’t any specific rules, there were still feelings that she would be fired pretty soon after. 

Izzy pulled her hair up into a bun and went to grab some blankets for the bed. They were probably going to cuddle for hours after they came in. There was food in the fridge, and Maia had prepped stuff for tonight. 

By the time her shoes were off and she was kicking back in the couch, Izzy’s phone lit up with an incoming call. 

“Hey, Alec.” She greeted her brother as she picked up. 

“Heard you were in New York for a while. Wanna meet up? Mom’s not around right now, but Magnus and I are. You could bring Maia and Clary, and we go have drinks somewhere cool.” Alec said. 

Izzy chuckled, at the lack of greetings. Her brother was a kind of salty, dead pan man. He was loving for sure, but it was often hidden under a thick layer of sarcasm. Except when he came to his fiancé, Magnus. Izzy would always remember the first time she’d seen the two of them together, and how different Alec acted with Magnus. 

“Definitely. Not tonight though.” 

“Course. You guys deserve some alone time.” Alec replied. “Just use protection, sis.” 

Izzy rolled her eyes. “You too, bro.” She replied. “I’ll text you for the drinks, okay? I haven’t seen anyone in a while, with work.” 

“How was LA?” Magnus’ voice came through the speaker. Of course he was listening, Izzy chuckled. 

“It was fine. It was just work, and the girls weren’t there, so I didn’t really do much.” 

Alec was replying, but Izzy didn’t pay attention for longer, as someone was opening the door again. 

“Hey, I love you, I gotta go, the girls are here.” She muttered, and hung up almost immediately, barely letting Alec reply to her and say bye. 

The door opened on Clary and Maia. Izzy grinned, and stood up from the couch, rushing to go hug them. Without her shoes on, she felt strangely small next to the two of them and the heels they wore. 

Clary immediately cuddled against her, resting her head against her shoulder, while Maia wrapped her arm around Izzy’s shoulders, and brought her in for a kiss. “Hey, baby.” Maia muttered against her lips, and Izzy melted. 

“Hey…” She replied lazily, and turned to kiss Clary. 

Clary’s kiss was much more heated than Maia’s had been. “I missed you.” Clary whispered as an explanation, when she moved back and Izzy raised a surprised eyebrow. 

They quickly ended up with a huge plate of nachos, in their pjs, in bed, and in front of some stupid tv show. It was the way she was the most comfortable. Sitting in between the women she loved, munching on stupid junk food and laughing. 

Maia reached for the bottle of champagne on the bedside table and poured them all another drink, and they cheered to one another. To their relationship and their love. 

Izzy added another insta story, of them cheering and cuddling, adding #squadgoals on the video. It was stupid really. Maybe it was just Straight People, who really couldn’t managed to find out that they were together. Maybe they had queer fans who knew, deep down, that they weren’t together as friends. 

Izzy went to bed, between her big spoon and her little spoon, Clary and Maia. She was loved, and she loved them, and she just wanted to be like this forever.


End file.
